Demons Dig the Ears
by Caprichoso
Summary: Just how sensitive *are* Beast Boy's ears? And what happens when a certain sorceress decides to investigate this phenomenon? BBRae. Please heed the M rating. UPDATE: Apparently this one-shot is now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This one's for Kasumychan, who helped me immensely with a project I've been working on recently. Here you go, sweetie: a glimpse into the future with lots of BBRae smut!

**Warning: **In case the word _**SMUT**_ didn't tip you off, this is going to get rather sexual. Please don't read this if you're underage or such things offend your sensibilities.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them; I just take these verbal figurines and make them do naughty things.

—

**Demons Dig the Ears**

—

"No Cyborg for three days," Beast Boy grumbled as he dangled a Gamestation controller over his face by its cord, his head resting in Raven's lap. "I've already beaten all the single-player stuff, and the AI for a computer partner is always either stupid or way too good to make playing any fun. Why'd those three have to go off and visit the Titans East anyway? Robin could have done all their training himself."

"Nightwing," Raven corrected, eyes not leaving the page, though she hadn't been paying attention to the words for quite some time. A shirtless Beast Boy in her peripheral vision was simply… more engaging than a book she had already read twice. "But you know how it is: if Nightwing goes, Starfire goes, and Cyborg has a bunch of 'technical upgrades' he's been meaning to install at their headquarters."

Gar let out a little snort. "Translation: he's gonna try to put the moves on Bumblebee."

The empath nodded. "Which, unfortunately, isn't going to work out too well. She's recently become… attached to someone."

Perking up, the changeling tilted his head to look at Raven. "What, who, when?"

"Definitely a who and not a what," she remarked, no edge to the words. "As for who, that would be betraying some sort of sacred girls' code, if I understand the intricacies of such things correctly. They've been seeing each other for almost a month now, though, and she seems content."

"Ah well," he said, relaxing into her lap once more. "Really, I think Vic's only going back there cause he's been missing Sarah again lately and thinks maybe he'll have better luck with something that never quite got off the ground in the first place."

The sorceress pursed her lips. "Not the best motivation, but only human. He'll have to figure it out on his own, though; he's almost as stubborn as you when he wants to be."

"Yup." With a sigh, Garfield sat up and tossed the controller gently away, a bit of hair falling into his face as gravity took effect. "And I'll be here to help him pick up the pieces when he gets back, but in the meantime, I'm short one Cyborg, which means no Gamestation for three days."

Raven looked up from her book, fighting the urge to simply pull her not-quite-boyfriend's head back into her lap. "Knowing Nightwing, he probably left behind a to-do list for while he's away. I'm certain you'll have plenty to do even without your video-gaming buddy." Idly, without much thought, she pushed the wayward lock out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

The resulting intake of breath made her stop dead out of alarm. She scanned Beast Boy's eyes for pain, preparing herself to berate him for hiding another injury from her, but instead found something entirely different waiting for her there.

Garfield's eyes were unfocused, yet they burned with an intensity to match almost any she'd seen from in battle. His posture was rigid, a far cry from his customary slouch. What was going on? Lowering her empathic shields a bit, she was assaulted by a wave of…

_Oh. Ohh… _Raven hid a smirk. She'd known his ears were sensitive; there were scratches on her back that bore testament to that, and she kept them as a fond memory. Still, that they could take him from zero to sixty, so to speak… that was a new discovery.

Well, they _were_ alone…

"Sorry," Beast Boy said, voice cracking in a way it hadn't for quite some time, "I… uh… what were you saying?"

"I was saying," she murmured, pretending not to notice the shift in his demeanor, "While the others are away, I'm sure there are other ways for you to… entertain yourself."

The green boy's resulting gulp was supremely satisfying. "Umm… yeah. I think… maybe I'll, uh… clean my room or something." With that, he stood and began walking stiffly towards the hallway.

That wouldn't do. A lasso of dark energy looped around the changeling's hands and waist, halting his progress as Raven rose and stalked over to him, cloak dropping to the floor in her wake.

"Really?" she purred, approaching from behind and pressing her breasts into his back as her left hand snaked around to rest on his pectorals. "You've been sleeping in my room for the past week, Gar. I think cleaning yours can wait for a little while."

"Ahh…" he said, face going skyward as the fingers of her right hand began combing upwards through his hair starting at the nape of his neck. "Right. So what'd…" When she brought her fingernails into the equation, he gritted his teeth and let out a tiny grunt. "D-did you have in… mind?"

One pale hand began tracing patterns across a bare, toned chest, and she let the bonds of her soul-self drop away, confident that he was sufficiently restrained. "I know you have a vivid imagination. Go ahead and use it; I'll wait… sort of." The fingers that had been running through a forest of green found their way to an earlobe and began gently kneading.

The reaction was instantaneous. Garfield's knees buckled, and he was barely able to keep himself from falling."Raeeeeeee," he whined, squirming like an anxious puppy but not quite pulling his ear free from her grasp, "You really, _really_ don't want to do that…"

The empath smirked, savoring the sensation of lust rolling off of her boyfriend. "Says who?" With that, she brought her mouth over to his other ear and began ghosting her tongue along the lobe, working her way up to the pointed tip.

A low, rumbling growl was her only warning before Gar whirled around and grabbed her by the forearms. His teeth were bared, green eyes boring into her purple ones as hot, panting breaths assaulted her face. Those eyes slid shut, and his grip loosened somewhat. "If you do that again, you're asking for whatever you get," he murmured, voice grating with the effort of holding himself in check. He released her and took a step back, waiting for her next move.

He didn't have to wait long. Within seconds, Raven had stood on tiptoe to cover his lips with her own, running her tongue along the fangs that so fascinated the darker side of her nature. As his answering moan was lost in her mouth, she brought a hand to each of his ears and began stroking in earnest.

As expected, his knees went weak again, but he quickly recovered and raked both hands down her back, ripping through leotard and skin alike, drawing a cry of mingled pain and ecstasy from her.

Something primal and wicked inside her howled in glee. Gar knew just where her line was, and when he got like this, he rode it _hard_. If she hadn't already been aroused, the sensation would have been too much, but as it was, it sent her head spinning with blissful sensory overload.

Faster than she could track, she had somehow wound up on the couch again, back resting against the lower cushions as her bare feet butted up against Garfield's chest. His fingers dug into her skin, leaving the faintest of pink lines that stood out like fresh tattoos against her pale skin. The claws worked their way down, down, down her legs, crossing between inner and outer thighs before moving back up to her knees and repeating the process with a slight increase in pressure. Raven's toes curled and uncurled involuntarily, pressing into the bed of muscle in front of them and kneading as she let out a wanton moan. She needed more…

When Beast Boy reached her inner thighs once more, her own hands grasped his, gently pulling them further down even as she bent her knees to allow him better access. To her disappointment, though, the green young man pulled away, shaking his head.

"No, no," he chided. "You started this, even after I warned you. Now you're gonna lie back and take what's coming to you. _All_ of it."

The changeling's words sent a dangerous thrill through Raven's body, nervous excitement pooling just below her stomach. With a frustrated sigh, she bit her lip and nodded, hoping her acquiescence would be rewarded.

His fingers went to just above her knees again, and Raven couldn't contain the impatient whine that escaped her lips. Fangs bared in an insufferable smirk, Garfield continued at the same pace… until he pulled her legs over his shoulders and had his mouth hovering at her opening within a split second. A teasing tongue lapped at the junction where her inner thigh met her body, and she gasped at the new sensation, too much and not enough all at once. The sorceress's hips began rocking of their own accord, urging just a little more contact, until a firm pricking sensation settled directly onto her mons, drawing out a startled gasp and stilling her.

Beast Boy's razor-sharp talons were digging through her leotard and panties into her skin, not enough to draw blood but certainly enough to threaten it. "What part of 'lie back and take it' wasn't clear, Raven?" he growled. "If you want something, you're going to do what polite people do and ask nicely." Warning delivered, he hooked his fingers into the black fabric and shredded it, causing the elastic fabric to retract and provide him access to her panties. These, he dragged down her legs and left lying around one ankle. The changeling then resumed his teasing, tongue running everywhere but where she needed it, making the dearth of stimulation in that newly-exposed spot all the more intolerable.

Just as she began bucking once more, Gar's claws clamped down, piercing sensitive skin and ripping a cry from her throat. The hand retreated, but there was no apology. Instead, he began lapping up the tiny rivulets of blood streaming from the three puncture wounds mere centimeters from her clit… but never once did his tongue brush against that all-important spot. "Naughty," he murmured, the bass vibrating against her skin. "Looks like we're going to have to pick things up if I don't want to have to punish you."

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but her very first word was transformed into an undignified, warbling moan as his tongue began assaulting her pussy with a vengeance, running up and down the breadth of her slit as her legs began shaking. An eternity passed in mere minutes, and she felt a familiar tension building up, a rubber band being stretched and looped again and again. She braced herself for the crest…

And Beast Boy stopped, staring at her as he licked his lips.

The empath tried for a growl, but the end result was far closer to a whimper than her dignity would allow her to admit. "Garrr," she whined, squirming in an attempt to entice him into continuing.

"I'm not gonna reward bad behavior," the shapeshifter said, the knuckle of his middle finger running idly along her slit with just enough pressure to keep her right on the edge. "If you want something, you're going to _ask_ for it."

Raven let out a frustrated sigh, a different kind of tension coming in to whet her arousal. For all their sexual exploits, she still found herself somewhat embarrassed by "dirty talk". She was unaccustomed to saying such words out loud, and she knew Gar thrived off of her plight. Even now, she could feel his lust rising in anticipation of hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"Say it, Raven," he whispered, adding a tiny bit of pressure and further shredding her inhibitions. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Puh—" she began, only to break off in another moan. "Please… I want… more…"

The hand stilled, to her great disappointment. "More what? You can do better than that, Raven. Anything you want, it's yours. Just ask." The claws on his hand gave way to standard human fingernails, and one of those fingers began pressing at her opening, almost firmly enough to slip inside but not quite.

A thrill shot through the sorceress at his choice of words, backed up by every scrap of emotion radiating off of him. At times like these, his subconscious was right at the surface… and he wanted to grant her every desire.

A come-hither motion from that glorious finger snapped her back to the present moment, and she let out a ragged gasp. "Please…" Raven's cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink. "Please… fuck me with your fingers. Make me come… make me scream for you, Garfield."

Gar's emotions swelled, lust and determination and more mingling with something she had trouble naming. "As you wish," he whispered, and plunged two digits inside her as his tongue attacked her nub.

Raven's entire awareness condensed into the space of a few inches around her body and Gar's, and she opened herself fully to him in every way, reveling in his emotions and the sensations he was causing in her, allowing his ever-growing lust to amplify her own in a chain reaction. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, undoubtedly drawing blood, not that either of them cared. She felt her orgasm approaching fast, and she whimpered his name over and over, a mantra for his ears alone.

Even as his fingers began crooking in addition to their constant thrusts, his left hand applied pressure to her mons and traveled upward, fully exposing her clit to his tongue.

Raven came with a scream, tremors starting in her ecstasy-curled toes and shooting through her entire body. She bucked and thrashed and moaned, and still the changeling continued, stretching the experience to its fullest extent. Just as she was beginning to come down from the high, a quick burst of speed sent her back into convulsions, and her hands shot down to halt Beast Boy. "S-sensitive!" she gasped, twitching from overstimulation.

A satisfied rumble, probably best described as a purr, came from the young man between her legs. He gave her insides a few more gentle caresses, still enough to make her entire lower half clench, then withdrew his fingers, lapping up the juices on them with a grin. "Wow," he murmured in a mixture of reverence and satiation, "You're amazing."

The empath lifted a wobbly hand, eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to focus. "Stop stealing… my lines," she managed. "You…" Raven searched for words, and found none. "Azar."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Nah. Me— Garfield. Thought you knew that, considering how you were moaning my name."

Trying and failing to conceal her blush, Raven muttered, "Shut up and come cuddle with me."

"As you wish," he replied, and crawled over the sorceress to take up his customary place behind her.

A purple eyebrow arched, and she turned her head to look at Garfield. "That's the second time you've said that particular phrase in the past five minutes, and I've been hearing it from you more often lately. It's not exactly a common thing to say in this context, you know."

The young man stiffened, uncertainty clear on his face. "I, uh, picked it up from a movie," he said. "Well… a book. And a movie. Kinda both."

Raven's curiosity intensified; she knew Garfield read more than just the comic books he always brought out to the common room, but he rarely mentioned anything about his literary habits. "You should let me read it sometime," she said.

"Maybe," he replied. "But for now, cuddles." With that, he wrapped his arm around her, bringing it to rest on her ribcage, just below her breast.

They lay there in silence for several minutes, savoring the moment. Something firm and slightly damp pressed against her lower back, and she smirked. "You know," she remarked as she reached back to caress the object in question, savoring his hissing intake of breath, "I think you just signed yourself up for some payback later on."

A groan sounded in her ear. "Looking forward to it," he murmured as he turned her head and brought his lips to hers.

—

**I just realized after writing this… it's the first time I've written anything explicit with these two. I've been writing them for years, yet never something this sexual. Huh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Soooooo apparently there's a part two now, cause there's a new NSFW Teen Titans Headcanons blog, and Kasumychan posted one that had to be written: "Beast Boy's ears are sensitive. He can reach his climax just by someone nibbling, licking, kissing or biting his ear."

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them. I'm starting to think that's a good thing.

**Warning: Beyond this point there is smut and bondage. Seriously, be of legal age and be mature. If you're not sure, don't read it.**

—

**NO, REALLY. This is possibly the kinkiest fanfic thing I've written in terms of actual BDSM. Last chance to turn back.**

—

—

As the rope wound its way around his hands, Beast Boy once again looked up at his girlfriend, nervousness dancing in his eyes and bumping against her empathic shields. "Uh, so you're sure you don't wanna tell me at least a _little _something about what you're gonna be doing to me while I'm tied up?"

Raven smirked. "All I'm going to say is that I can guarantee you'll enjoy it." Having completed a sufficient number of loops with the doubled-over length of jute, she tied a cinch and gave an experimental tug. "Tension good?"

The changeling wiggled his fingers. "Seems fine," he replied.

"Perfect." Pulling the rope gently toward her, she led her boyfriend over to her bed. "Kneel on the mattress, hands down at your knees."

With a nod, Beast Boy complied, looking over his shoulder at her. When she began pushing his shoulders down toward the bed as well, he gulped. "Uh, why exactly do I need to be in this position?"

Unrelenting in her firm but gentle pressure, Raven navigated his left shoulder down to the mattress, then made the right join it, careful to ensure that his head was resting comfortably as his hands naturally slid down through the space between his legs. "Japanese rope bondage— which, in case you hadn't noticed, is contained in some of those manga you read so often— is steeped in centuries of tradition. It's more than a means to an end; it's also an art form. And one of the standard patterns is the position you're in right now: _momo shibari_." With that, she scooted toward his feet and picked up the rope once more.

"What's that mean?"

"_Shibari_, more or less, means 'to tie'… and _momo_ is the particular image that this tie evokes." With a wicked smile, she gave his well-rounded buttocks a pat. "Peach."

Beast Boy's gulp was audible.

"Trust me, Gar," she said, dropping the sultry tone for something more candid. "I won't do anything you don't like. We discussed this before, and I'll be happy to talk with you about it some more later, but for now, I'd suggest you just concentrate on the feel of the rope on your skin. This can be quite a pleasurable experience if you allow it to be; I would guess you've already started feeling a little hazy?"

"Kinda," he admitted.

Raven nodded as she began tying his ankles. "Good. That's an endorphin rush, just like what you get from exercise. Savor it, and don't worry so much. It's my job to keep you safe and happy, and your job is to enjoy this to the fullest and let me know if there are any problems." When both ankles were tied and the remaining rope had been secured, Raven placed an index finger in each of his palms. "Squeeze," she ordered. When satisfied that everything was in order and no nerves were being compressed, she knelt by the bedside and brought her face to Beast Boy's. "One more time: what are the warning signs to look out for?"

"Tingling, numbness, pain, anything that feels off," he parroted back, voice slightly dreamy. "And my safeword is 'Titans'."

"Good." The empath let a predatory grin creep onto her face. "And that means 'no' and 'stop' are _not_ going to save you this time. Keep that in mind." Instructions delivered, she began slowly tracing a single finger up and down the length of his body, hearing his breathing quicken as she skirted around various erogenous zones, coming so very close but never quite going where he wanted.

Beast Boy gave a frustrated growl and began wriggling. "Raeeeee," he whined.

Relenting and bringing four fingernails to play, Raven was rewarded with a deep, guttural moan. "Don't worry, Gar," she said, shifting to lie face-to face with him as she continued to stroke him. "Be a good boy, and I'll take _good_ care of you." With that, she brought a finger up to his ear and began ghosting over the lobe, the tip, the tragus, and back down to begin the circuit once more.

The green boy whimpered and bucked, and a flash of embarrassment hit Raven's shields. He then bit down into the comforter, muffling his voice.

"Oh no," Raven murmured, stopping to tilt his neck so that the top of his head now lay where his mouth had been. "Don't hide those sounds from me, Garfield. They're sexy and they're honest and they're _mine_, and I _want them_." Redoubling her efforts, the empath savored the grunts and gasps that came unbridled from her lover's lips. When she felt it was time to increase the sensation, she took a firm hold on his ear and began rubbing it between her thumb and and two fingers.

While Beast Boy gave himself over to the pleasure, Raven sneaked a peek at his member, throbbing and leaking all over her sheets. The sight was entrancing. "Look at yourself," she whispered, lips just barely brushing his ear. "Look at that big cock of yours dripping so much already. I bet you want to put that in me, don't you? You want to fuck me with it, make me scream… would you like that, Garfield?"

"Y-ye-eees," he gasped, breath coming ragged. "Pleeease, Rae?"

The thrill of dominance and words she so rarely used emboldened Raven further. Her tongue flicked out to run in slow, deliberate patterns across her lover's flesh, driving him even further into madness. "Too bad," she replied, smirking. "I have other plans for now."

A whine began in Beast Boy's chest, only to be sucked in and swallowed to make way for a full-throated cry as Raven's other hand reached around and began teasing his other ear. "Oh god, Rae," he gasped, body trembling. "You gotta stop, please, stop! I'm not gonna—" He jerked and let out a groan. "If you keep… you're gonna make me…"

Raven smiled against her boyfriend's ear. "Then come for me, Gar. I want to make you come just like this… give it to me." Lowering her shielding, she allowed Beast Boy's lust to flow into her, amplifying her own and bringing her to the brink with him. The purple-haired girl let forth a moan and bit down on his ear, allowing her tongue to play on any nook or crevice it could reach even as her fingers went into overdrive.

Orgasm hit them simultaneously, and they cried out with each exhalation, Raven's free hand digging into Beast Boy's shoulder. The changeling's hips bucked in an erratic half-rhythm as he spilled his seed all over the bed. When the suspended glory of the moment faded out, the changeling collapsed on his left side, facing Raven.

"Hey," he managed after a moment, "Think you could untie me now? I think it's cuddle time."

Reaching over with a lazy hand, eyes still half-closed, Raven tugged at the simple knot where she had begun tying the doubled rope. Within a few seconds, it had fallen away, leaving him free to unravel the rest.

"Wait, it's _that_ easy to undo?" his incredulous voice came.

"Of course," she murmured. "The biggest part of any of this, other than consent, is safety." Her eyes flickered open. "Why do you think I had you remember all those…" Raven stopped short.

Pale, viscous liquid formed a haphazard goatee around her boyfriend's mouth, and it was slowly losing the fight with gravity, sliding down his face sideways. Apparently Beast Boy hadn't only managed to hit the bed.

Raven just managed to stop a bark of laughter, but failed to catch the snort that escaped her nose. After that, the floodgates were opened, and she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

The changeling glared at her for a few seconds before he, too, succumbed to the hilarity of the situation. In doing so, however, he inadvertently opened his mouth, providing an entrance point for a small delivery of Garfield Logan's Special Soy Sauce. Sitting bolt upright, he scrunched his eyes and and scrubbed a hand over his face, sticking his tongue out. "Blech," he muttered. "You actually _like_ that stuff?"

Regaining composure for just a moment, Raven gave a sideways shrug with one shoulder. "It comes from you, and I like _you_. As for the flavor… well, it's not terrible by any means, and it's only around for a little while."

"Yeah," he conceded, "It's not bad, but… remind me to add pineapple juice to the grocery list."

Raven smiled. "So considerate; I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

A grin from Beast Boy lit up the room. "What, you mean apart from using me as a practice dummy for your rope bondage? Where'd you learn that, by the way?"

"Remember when I started going back to Azarath after we started dating? The monks of Azarath are pacifists, it's true, but Japanese rope bondage is about connecting with your partner, sharing an experience that is both sensually and aesthetically beautiful. That's right up their alley… and it would appear you're not opposed to it either," she remarked, swiping a fingertip over the head of his nearly-soft penis.

"Guhhh! Sensitive!" he exclaimed, jerking away from her touch. "But… uhh… yeah. That was… nice." His face turned a darker shade of green, visible even in the half-light of her bedroom.

"I'm glad you liked it," she replied. "If you like, I can even teach you how to do it to me."

Garfield's eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas. "Really?"

Raven smirked and nodded, reaching a hand out and pulling him back down to cuddle.

—

**Safety note: all stunts were conducted by trained professionals. Seriously, don't try this at home unless you ****_absolutely_**** know what you're doing. Nerve damage isn't funny.**


End file.
